Festa à Fantasia no Santuário
by Lola Spixii
Summary: Miro cria um boato que vai acabar originando uma festa de verdade. E essa festa vai abalar as estruturas do Santuário! CAPÍTULO II: Uma mentira contada mil vezes se torna verdade?
1. Como nasce um boato

**_Olá para todos que estão começando a ler essa, que é a minha primeira fic de humor!_**

**_Os pensamentos estão entre asteriscos. Parabéns, você acaba de conseguir ler meu pensamento!!! ;-)_**

**. o 0 O 0 o . o 0 O 0 o . **

**Capítulo I – Como nasce um boato**

Saori está sentada no seu trono dourado no Templo de Athena, a 14a casa. Entediada, o cotovelo apoiado no braço do trono segurando a cabeça com a mão no queixo. De repente aperta um dos muitos botões localizados no outro braço do trono:

Saori: Muuuuuuu, vem aqui agora!

Mu: Já to in...

Antes de conseguir terminar de responder ele percebe que ela já tinha desligado.

Mu: Por que sempre eu? Logo eu que sou o único que tem mais o que fazer nessa porcaria de Santuário... E o que está mais longe dela – ele vai resmungando e saindo da casa – E por mais que eu me apresse, eu sei que eu vou chegar lá em cima e a Saori vai dizer: "Como você demorou, Mu!".

**. o 0 O 0 o . o 0 O 0 o .**

Na casa de Touro estão Deba, Miro, MdM e Shura, jogando sinuca. A dupla formada por Deba e Miro estava bem na frente da formada por MdM e Shura.

Miro: Ih! Não é o Mu passando ali? – ele fala dando uma piscada para Deba. Nesse momento Shura ia dar sua tacada mas, o grito de Miro bem no seu ouvido o desconcentrou e o seu taco resvalou na bola branca.

Deba: Shura, nem adianta, eu vi que você encostou o taco na bola branca!

MdM: Mas o Miro atrapalhou o Shura!

Deba: Olha aqui, se você tá procurando jogo pra quem gosta de ficar calado vai lá na casa de Aquário jogar tênis com o Camus, tá bom...

Shura: Você acha que eu iria errar essa tacada se o Miro não tivesse gritado no meu ouvido?

Eles continuaram discutindo enquanto Miro vai saindo da casa de fininho, encontrando Mu na escadaria.

Miro: E aí Mu? Tá indo concertar as bijuterias da Saori de novo? – ele disse, rindo.

Mu: Ah, Miro, vê se não me enche!

Miro: Tá, vamos falar de coisas importantes, como anda o concerto da minha armadura?

Mu: Eu nem devia ter começado a concertá-la, só espero que da próxima vez o Aioria não destrua APENAS a sua aramdura...

_# FlashBack - Início #_

Shura: Miro, você não acha que está pegando pesado demais não?

Miro: Qual é, Shura? Anteontem o Aioria... ele... – Miro ficou pensativo – Por que mesmo eu estou querendo me vingar? Ah, esse Aioria mereçe uma lição!

Shura: Mas daí a sequestrar o Goku...

Goku era o nome do gato de estimação de Aioria. Como já deu prá perceber Aioria era fã de Dragon Ball.

Miro: Vai ser divertido!

Entraram na Casa de Leão sorrateiramente e pegaram o gato, levando-o em seguida para o cativeiro, a Casa de Escorpião.

Assim que Aioria deu conta do sumiço de Goku, mobilizou todo o Santuário na sua procura e, depois de 2 dias de buscas intensas, a esperança de ver novamente o gatinho com vida já abandonara o coração do leonino.

Aioria: O que vai ser de mim sem o Goku?

Todos estavam muito compadecidos do sofrimento de Aioria, apesar de alguns o acharem um pouco exagerado.

Miro resolveu que esse era o momento de fazer o primeiro contato e, de um orelhão de Atenas, ligou para a Casa de Leão.

Miro: Eu sei onde está o gato... – ele disse com uma voz disfarçada.

Começaram as negociações, e quem acabou tomando a frente nesse sentido foi Camus, para desespero de Miro. Seria muito mais difícil enganar o aquariano do que o leonino.

Dito e feito, em pouco mais de 10 minutos ao telefone com o "sequestrador", Camus descobriu tudo.

Camus: Miro... traz essa gato pra cá agora!

Não preciso nem dizer que o Aioria ficou furioso e só não colocou o Miro pra comer grama pela raiz sem direito a azeite e vinagre por que Shura e Deba interviram.

_# FlashBack - Fim #_

Nisso eles avistam Deba correndo em direção a eles, sendo seguido pelos outros dois, MdM e Shura.

Deba: Porra, Miro, você faz a merda e cai fora!

MdM: Arranca a cabeça desse chifrudo, Shura, que eu vou usar como carranca lá na minha casa!

Shura: Qual é Máscara? Tá querendo perder a cabeça também? – ofendido pelo "chifrudo".

Gota em todos!

Miro: O que está havendo, amigos? – ele pergunta com um cinismo que só o Miro tem.

Shura: Miro, seu... – Shura, que já estava nervoso, fica mais ainda ao ouvir as palavras de Miro e começa a elevar seu cosmo preparando-se para o ataque.

Mu: Será que o Miro escapa dessa? – fala para Deba e MdM. Os 3 ficam apenas observando o cena. Do nada surge um pipoqueiro, os 3 compram um mega-combo para assistir o Miro se dando mal mais uma vez.

Deba: Eu aposto 10 $ que ele se safa...

Miro: Calma aí, Shura, por que você está tão nervoso? – Miro é que estava quase gaguejando.

Shura: Você, seu cretino, atrapalhou a minha tacada e saiu de fininho...

Miro: De-desculpa, se eu te atrapalhei, Shura... é que eu vi o Mu passando, precisava falar com ele... sobre a minha armadura, que ele está concertando... aí eu devo ter atrapalhado você, mas foi sem querer... – ele estava visivelmente tentando enrolar o Shura com uma desculpa qualquer.

Shura apenas se aproximava cada vez mais do Escorpião, e parecia que não estava para brincadeira.

MdM: Acho que dessa ele não escapa não – se dirigindo para Deba – Aposto 15 $ que ele vai passar essa noite na enfermaria.

De repente Miro parece ter uma idéia brilhante.

Miro: E você não sabe a novidade que ele me contou? – Miro conseguiu soltar, aliviado, finalmente tinha tido uma boa idéia para escapar da ira de Shura.

Mu olhou incrédulo, mas resolveu não desmentir, até onde iria a cara de pau daquele escorpiano?

Shura baixou um pouco o nível do cosmo, curioso para saber a tal "novidade", MdM e Deba também se aproximaram um pouco. Os Cavaleiros de Ouro são uns fofoqueiros!

Miro: O Mu estava aqui me contando – e dá uma olhada para Mu como que implorando para que não negasse a história – que a Saori está pensando em organizar uma festa à fantasia aqui no Santuário ainda esse mês! Não é uma ótima idéia?!

Mu: Festa a fantasia? – Miro dá uma piscada para Mu – Ah, sim, a festa a fantasia.

Miro: Eu ia até falar para você, Mu, que propusesse a ela fazer um concurso de melhor fantasia – Miro disse, aproveitando para se afastar um pouco de Shura, que já estava bem mais calmo, aproximando-se de Mu – e ela poderia oferecer como prêmio ao vencedor uma viagem para a sua terra natal...

Mu estava impressionado com a capacidade que Miro tinha de se safar das situações, criando histórias incríveis.

Shura: É, essa idéia de festa a fantasia é muito boa, nem parece que foi a Saori que teve – ele já tinha se esquecido completamente da vontade que sentira de acabar com a raça do Miro há cinco minutos atrás.

Miro deu um sorriso de vitória na direção do Mu.

Deba: Adoro festa a fantasia! – nem ele percebeu que a história da festa a fantasia tinha sido coisa da cabeça do Miro – lá no Brasil festa a fantasia é um negócio tão sério que merece até feriado, ai... o Carnaval... que saudade!

MdM: Pelo menos vamos ter uma coisa diferente para fazer né...

Miro: Vamos, precisamos começar a pensar em nossas fantasias, e o Mu ainda tem alguns detalhes da festa para resolver com a Saori. Não esqueça de passar para a Saori a minha idéia do concurso de melhor fantasia da feste, hein Mu! – disse enquanto encaminhava os outros 3 de volta para a casa de Touro e fazia um sinal com a mão para que Mu fosse embora.

Mu vai subindo as escadarias que ligam a casa de Touro à casa de Gêmeos. A idéia da festa a fantasia era realmente boa, mas... Lembrou que Saori o estava esperando, e agora ele realmente estava atrasado.

Os outros 4 voltaram conversando animadamente para o interior da casa de Touro.

Miro: Mas, aí, Deba, conta pra gente como que é esse tal de Carnaval da sua terra – disse numa tentativa desesperada de não deixar o assunto morrer.

Shura: Deve ser uma puta festa!

Deba: Vocês iam adorar... Muita música, bebida, mulheres com pouca roupa. E isso tudo não dura um dia só não, vai da sexta feira até a quarta feira da semana seguinte. Durante o Carnaval as pessoas costumam fazer todas as doideiras que não fariam durante o resto do ano.

MdM: O Brasil deve mesmo ser um lugar de muitas contradições, já ouvi falar que é um dos países do mundo que mais tem feriados religiosos e agora você vem me dizer que dedicam quase uma semana seguida a uma festa profana como parece ser esse tal de Carnaval...

Miro: Profana ou não, parece ser muito boa!

Shura: Depois da festa a fantasia poderíamos propor pra Saori que organizássemos um Carnaval aqui no Santuário – ele realmente estava havia gostado do Carnaval brasileiro.

Deba: Sempre quis ver a Shina de biquininho!!! – disse cutucando o Miro e o MdM.

Shura: Vê se te enxerga!

MdM: Aí, Shura, essa festa a fantasia pode ser a oportunidade de você, finalmente, chegar na Shina.

**. o 0 O 0 o . o 0 O 0 o .**

Mu subia, subia... já estava quase chagando na casa de Aquário. O sol estava escaldante e ele resolveu entrar e pedir um copo de água para Camus.

Como a porta da casa estava aberta, ele foi entrando, encontrou Camus, Saga, Aioria e Aioros na quadra de tênis, nos fundos da casa de Aquário. Os 4 vestiam aquelas roupas de tenista. Mu sabia que Camus, Saga e Aioros eram os Cavaleiros que sempre desfrutavam da quadra construída na casa de Aquário, mas Aioria nunca tinha demonstrado interesse pelo esporte.

Camus: Eu desisto de tentar ensinar alguma coisa para o seu irmão, Aioros! Ele é muito... impaciente! – Camus tinha as faces vermelhas pelo calor. E usou a palavra "impaciente" para não causar nenhuma indisposição com Aioros.

Aioros: Se o Saga não tivesse se metido a jogar também, não precisaríamos encontrar mais um pra completar as duplas. Jogaríamos, eu e você, de simples.

Saga: Quase posso ver os coraçõezinhos saltando de seus olhos Aioros, deixa o Miro saber disso – rindo.

Camus: Que?

Aioros: Saga, eu... – Saga e Aioros ainda não tinham superado as suas diferenças do passado.

Aioria: Gente, esse jogo é muito monótono, eu vou pra minha casa assistir Chaves que já está quase na hora.

Gota nos outros 3!

Saga: Tinha que ser irmão de quem é – disse entre os dentes.

Enquanto Aioria vai se afastando da quadra, uma outra pessoa se aproxima, Mu.

Mu: Camus, posso pegar um copo de água na sua cozinha?

Camus: Pode sim, Mu.

Saga: Mu, não está a fim de jogar uma partidinha de duplas conosco? Como você viu, acabamos de perder um jogador e não queremos jogar simples por que um de nós vai ter que ficar de fora...

Mu: Vocês já tentaram me ensinar a jogar tênis, se lembram?

Aioros: Você não foi tão mal assim!

Camus: Ainda mais se comparado com o Aioria...

Mu: Além disso, Saori me chamou no Templo de Athena já faz mais de uma hora, por isso estou aqui em cima.

Saga: Mais algum problema com os fechos das bijuterias dela? – disse sério, enquanto Camus e Aioros seguravam o riso com muito esforço.

Mu: Você é tão engraçadinho, Saga – e se dirige aos outros 2 – estou indo até lá para resolver os assuntos relativos a festa a fan... – o que ele estava dizendo? Até ele estava acreditando na história inventada pelo Miro.

Acabou espalhando um pouco mais, e sem querer, o boato da festa a fantasia. Resolveu não tentar explicar que até ele havia sido convencido pela mentira do Miro, todos achariam que ele estava ficando maluco. Bebeu o seu copo de água e prossegui para a casa de Peixes, deixando os 3 cavaleiros conversando sobre a festa.

Quando estava passando por Peixes ouviu uma voz que vinha de dentro da casa.

Frô: Muzinhoooooo – Frô sai correndo de dentro da casa – diga a Saori que, se ela precisar de alguém para ajuda-la na organização da festa, pode contar comigo.

Mu: Como você sabe dessa... festa?

Frô: O Máscara me ligou pedindo ajuda para escolher a fantasia dele. Você bem que podia ir de Mister M. hein?

Gota no Mu, que sai da casa de Peixes sem conseguir dizer nada. Em breve todo o Santuário estaria sabendo dessa festa, menos a Saori.

**. o 0 O 0 o . o 0 O 0 o .**

_Reviews plisssss!_

_Beijos!_

_Lola Carilla Spixii_


	2. Uma mentira contada mil vezes se torna v...

_Pensamentos # entre jogos-da-velha # (entre asteriscos não deu certo!)._

**. o 0 O 0 o . o 0 O 0 o . **

**Capítulo II – Uma mentira contada mil vezes se torna verdade?**

Mu continuou subindo as infindáveis escadas até o Templo de Athena, sabia que ia levar uma mega-bronca de Saori pela sua demora.

Mu: Athena... – ele entrou na sala em que se encontrava o trono dourado da Deusa.

Saori: ...z.z.z.z.z...

Saori estava exatamente na mesma posição do começo do capítulo anterior, só que agora dormia.

Mu: Athena... HAM HAM... – ele pigarreou, tentando fazer o máximo de barulho para que a menina despertasse do sono sem que ele tivesse que ir até lá catucá-la.

Saori ... z.z.z.z.z...

Mu: # Se ela queria dormir, por que me chamou? # – se aproximava a passos lentos do trono.

Quando chegou bem perto percebeu que um filetinho de baba escorria do canto da boca da Saori, que estava entreaberta.

Mu: Que cena, meu Zeus! O que eu estou fazendo aqui? – e deu um cutucão no braço da jovem Deusa, justamente o braço que segurava a cabeça dela, fazendo uma cara de nojo – ATHENA!

Com o cutucão de Mu, a cabeça de Saori se desequilibrou de cima do braço e pendeu para frente, fazendo com que a menina despertasse assustada.

Saori: O que? Mais Deuses furiosos querendo destruir a humanidade e me matar...? Onde? Alerta máximo! Seiyaaaaa...

Mu: ...

Saori: Ah, Mu, é você?! Como demorou hein?! Acho que até cochilei enquanto te esperava!

Mu: # Se isso foi um cochilo, eu não quero nem imaginar essa sujeita em um sono pesado. #

Saori: Será que eu posso saber o por que da demora?

Mu: # Se, em vez de ficar me gritando pelo interfone, você fosse até a 1a casa e subisse de volta para cá toda vez que quisesse falar alguma trivialidade comigo, e, além disso, tivesse que ser vizinha de certos cavaleiros, saberia. # Vim o mais rápido que pude Athena, me desculpe a demora...

Saori: Se isso é o mais rápido que você consegue eu realmente estou muito mal protegida, precisa treinar mais a sua telecinese, hein, Mu!

Um: # Essa louca varrida então acha que eu venho até aqui telecineticamente?! Será que ela não se lembra que ela mesma criou um estúpido campo de proteção que só permite que as 12 Casas sejam atravessadas a pé? # Isso não vai se repetir, Athena.

Saori: Está bem, pode ir.

Mu: ?! – não conseguiu disfarçar a cara de espanto, ele não havia sido chamado com máxima urgência?! A dondoca estava realmente passando dos limites...

Saori: Que cara é essa? Pode ir para a sua casa descansar um pouco – ela disse com um ar de "como eu sou uma Deusa benevolente".

Gota no Mu, que vai saindo do Templo desolado.

**. o 0 O 0 o . o 0 O 0 o .**

Shina e Marin passeavam animadas pelo Shopping mais famoso da Grécia, e o mais caro também.

Shina: Nunca imaginei que o limite do cartão de crédito de Athena fosse tão alto!

Marin: Hehehehe. Você é mesmo uma cobra... se finge de amiga da sem-sal só pra conseguir esses "presentinhos"!

Shina: Ah, não foi tão difícil convencer a sem-sal de que o Seiya está super-afim dela! – disse rindo.

Marin: Aliás, ainda bem que você desencanou do Seiya, amiga. Ele nunca foi homem para você. Apesar de ser meu pupilo, eu tenho que admitir que ele é muito... muito criança.

Shina: E você sabe que agora só me interesso por homens mais velhos!

Marin: Bem que você podia me contar de qual deles você está afim, hein?!

Nesse momento o celular da Shina toca, ela escapa por um fio da pergunta de Marin.

Shina: Alô... Oi amor... Estou com a Marin aqui no Shopping... Sério? – fazendo uma cara de espanto – Jura?! – agora uma cara de felicidade – Oba!!!! – radiante – Tá, pode deixar vamos começar a pensar no assunto... Um beijo... Mais tarde te ligo... – e desligou o celular.

Marin: Quem era, Shina?

Shina: Marin, você não faz nem idéia da novidade que o Frô acabou de me contar – disse super-animada.

Marin: Mas diz, que to morrendo de curiosidade!

Shina: Parece que o Mu contou para o Máscara, que contou para o Frô que a nossa amiga, Srta. Saori sem-sal Kido, está organizando uma festa à fantasia no Santuário!

Marin: Festa... à fantasia...?! – disse com os olhos brilhando de felicidade.

Shina: Quanta animação, hein! Será que você também não está me escondendo algo...? – olhando de canto de olho para a Marin

Marin: Se você me contar qual é o seu, eu conto qual é o meu – disse, divertida.

Shina: Então você também está afim de um Cavaleiro de Ouro, sua safada – disse dando um tapinha no braço da Marin.

Marin: Pois é... – com uma cara de apaixonada.

Shina: Vamos fazer uma aposta, então. Nós não vamos contar uma para a outra, cada uma anota em um papel o seu palpite e guarda, depois da festa vamos ver quem acertou.

Marin: Hummm, não sei... qual será o prêmio para a vencedora? – disse, meio que de brincadeira, achou muito divertida aposta de Shina.

Shina: Deixe-me ver... Um dia inteirinho na companhia do cartão de crédito da sem-sal? – disse, às gargalhadas.

Marin: Fechado!

**. o 0 O 0 o . o 0 O 0 o .**

O coitado do Mu vinha descendo as escadarias das 12 casas. Passou batido pela 12a e 11a casas, não estava com paciência para agüentar as piadinhas sem graça do Saga e, muito menos, as cantadas baratas do Afrodite. Depois começou a descer as escadarias com um pouco mais de calma até a casa de Virgem.

Mu: # Ainda não vi o Shaka hoje, será que ele tá chapado novamente? # - e foi entrando na casa de Virgem, já que a porta estava aberta.

Mu: Shaka... – ele ia andando e chamando pelo virginiano, que não respondia.

Andou a casa toda gritando por Shaka, e só o encontrou no último lugar que procurou (claro né, afinal ele parou de procurar quando encontrou ï 


End file.
